The present invention relates generally to connecting devices for optical fiber cables and the like, and more particularly to a novel rotating coupling for conducting an optical signal across a movable optical fiber juncture.
Solar photovoltaic array power systems may ordinarily include rotating gimbals at array attach points to allow orientation of the array toward the sun. Power is transferred from the array to the satellite through a conventional electric slip ring. If sensors are included with the array for autonomous control and controllers are placed within the vehicle. means must be provided to transfer sensor data signals to the controllers. Fiber optic cables are desirable for such data transfer because of the high data handling capability and low mass which characterize fiber optic systems.
The invention solves or reduces in critical importance shortcomings in conventional fiber optic coupling devices by providing a coupling for two fiber optic cables which allows one or both to rotate freely with respect to the other while maintaining good optical coupling between the ends of the cables. In a first embodiment of the invention, one fiber optic cable or bundle is encased in a substantially frictionless support channel in which it can rotate while in substantial abutment with another fixed optical cable or bundle. In a second embodiment of the invention, both cables are rotatable, the support member including ball bearings rotatably holding the cables in place.
The invention may be used in substantially any application where a signal is carried by fiber optics through a rotating fixture, such as in the gimbal of a tracking system on a satellite. The invention is a substantial improvement over existing fiber optic connectors in that the coupling allows optical fiber cables or bundles to rotate on their axes with respect to one another, may comprise materials substantially lighter than metallic slip rings used for electrical signal transmission, and is resistant to interference from external electromagnetic sources, which is a significant advantage for data transmitting systems.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a coupling for transmitting optical signals across a rotating optical fiber juncture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coupling for transmitting optical data signals across the juncture of two abutting rotating optical fiber bundles.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.